spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genealogy of SpongeBob SquarePants (AMK152)
This article is a genealogy of SpongeBob SquarePants created by fans. SquarePants family members *1. Timothy SquarePants (March 15, 1890-June 17, 1955) *+ m. Huldah Johnson (April 3, 1892-August 16, 1973) **2. William SquarePants (August 8, 1916-June 5, 1997) **+ m. Mary Watson (born February 1, 1922) ***3. Henry SquarePants (1943-1976) ***+ m. Anna ***3. Capt. Blue SquarePants (born September 1, 1947) ****4. George SquarePants (born 1970) ***3. Robert SquarePants (born October 8, 1952) ****4. BlackJack SquarePants (born August 8, 1983) ****4. Larry SquarePants (born October 1, 1987) ***3. Harold William SquarePants (born August 15, 1955) ***m. Margaret Helen Bubblebottom (born January 4, 1959) ****4. (born July 14, 1986) ***3. Sherman SquarePants (born September 12, 1957) ****4. Wesley SquarePants (born 1978) ****4. Jonah SquarePants (born 1981) ****4. Joshua SquarePants (born 1983) ****4. Sarah SquarePants (born 1985) ****4. Sandra SquarePants (born 1985) ****4. Spongey SquarePants (born 1986) ****4. Stanley Sherman SquarePants (born May 29, 1987) Ancestors of SpongeBob SquarePants *1. SpongeBob SquarePants (1986) (self) ;Parents *2. Harold SquarePants (born August 15, 1955) is SpongeBob's father and the son of William and Mary SquarePants. He works in a record office in Atlantis, but lives outside of the city. *3. Gretchen Helen Clair Bubblebottom (born January 4, 1959) ;Grandparents *4. William SquarePants (August 8, 1916 – June 5, 1997) is SpongeBob's paternal grandfather. He grew up in Bikini Bottom in the roaring 20s, and lived through the Great Depression. William worked for King Neptune's army during World War II, where he was appointed to a team of military leaders to look out for submarines fighting in the Pacific, and make sure Bikini Bottom was not harmed throughout the entire war. After the war, William got a job working at a factory. He retired in 1990. For the remainder of his life, he loved spending time with his family, especially his grandson, SpongeBob, who visited him every summer. William was known for his wisdom, and his family would ask for his advice for any situation. SpongeBob even remembers some of his grandfather's old sayings. William died in 1997. *5. Mary Watson (born February 1, 1922) is SpongeBob's paternal grandmother. She lives in Bikini Bottom. *6. Frederick Bubblebottom (born June 6, 1930) is SpongeBob's maternal grandfather, who taught SpongeBob how to jellyfish when SpongeBob was a child. For SpongeBob's 8th birthday, he gave his jellyfishing sunglasses to him, which is often seen in the series. *7. Hannah Carr (born April 18, 1930) is SpongeBob's maternal grandmother. ;Great Grandparents *8. Timothy SquarePants (March 15, 1890-June 17, 1955) is SpongeBob's great grandfather. He was born in Bikini Bottom in 1890. He lived on Main street in Bikini Bottom. When he was 18, he began working at a restaurant owned by Leonard Krabs (Eugene Krabs' great grandfather). He retired in the summer of 1954 before his death. He gave it to a friend of his and gave it to his son, Jim. *9. Hulda Johnson (April 3, 1892-August 16, 1973) is SpongeBob's great grandmother; she had seven pet snails, including Gary's grandparents. *10. George Watson (1897-1944) is SpongeBob's great grandfather; he worked for CIA in King Neptune's government and was in charge of a mission to rescue lost villagers of a village that was destroyed when a ship was sunk in the Pacific during World War II. He never returned home. *11. Anna Watson (1900-1960) is SpongeBob's great grandmother; she worked for Franny Carr's bakery. *12. Rodney Bubblebottom (1897-1955) - he worked as a clam fisherman all his life. He died in 1955 when his boat overturned during a storm. *13. Louise Fishkins (1897-1967) *14. John Carr (born January 15, 1904) is SpongeBob's great grandfather, who is a retired mechanic. He is nickenamed "Ol' John Carr." *15. Franny Arleton (1907-1995) is SpongeBob's great grandmother. She owned and operated a bakery in Bikini Bottom in the 1930s and 1940s. ;Great-Great Grandparents *16. Robert "SpongeBob" SquarePants (1852-1923) is SpongeBob's great grandfather; he worked for one of Eugene Krabs' distant uncles. He married Meredith, and they had twelve children. SpongeBob was named after him. *17. Meredith SquarePants (1855-1918) *18. James Johnson *19. Anna Paulina Jenkins (1865-1922) is SpongeBob's great-great grandmother; her brother Charles appeared in "Friend or Foe." *20. Billy Watson (1861-1914) *21. Annie Watson (1864-1933) *24. Theodore Bubblebottom *30. James Arleton (1870-1940) was the second generation owner of the Bikini Bottom General Store. He retired in 1936. *31. Anna Fishkins (1872-1930) ;Great-Great-Great Grandparents *32. Henry SquarePants (1826-1877) is SpongeBob's great-great-great-grandfather. His father died when he was 3, and his mother died when he was 7, so he and his brothers went to live with their Uncle Stephen SquarePants. In 1845, at the age of 19, Henry joined the army of Neptune IX in a "land" dispute in the South Pacific. After the war, he went back to Bikini Bottom where he got a job working for Arthur Krabs (ancestor of Eugene Krabs). Henry retired in 1873, and died in 1877. *60. Claude Arleton (1838-1912) was a owner of the Bikini Bottom General Store. He retired in 1905. *61. Madison SquareBottom (1840-1900) was a seamstress. ;Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparents *64. *'William SquarePants' (1798-1829) (4th great grandfather) *120. Amos Arleton (1808-1890) was the Mayor of Bikini Bottom from 1856 to 1873. ;Other ancestors *'Theodore SquarePants' (1775-1834) (5th great grandfather) *'James "Jimmy" SquarePants' (1752-1818) (6th great grandfather) *'SpongeBuck SquarePants' (1723-1779) was born in a small reef off the coast of Hawaii in 1723. In 1744, SpongeBuck journeyed west to Dead Eye Gulch. When he got there, he was seeking a job as a fry cook, but instead was appointed Sheriff of Dead Eye Gulch. When he drove out Dead Eye Plankton and saved the town, a statue was made in his honor. SpongeBuck decided to remain Sheriff until 1763. He died in 1779. *'George SquarePants' (1695-1744) (8th great grandfather) *'Peter SquarePants' (1671-1722) (9th great grandfather) *'Sir William SquarePants' (1642-1717) (10th great grandfather) *'Lady Lydia de Vois' (1643-1722) (11th great grandmother), daughter of a wealthy businessman, Sir Thomas de Vois. Sir Thomas and Phillip Krabs (Mr. Krabs' ancestor) studied business at the same school.